Taverns
Taverns is a comic book warrior race that exposes everywhere in the secret magic-based place that is called the Onomous. Location Outside of the unknown lost place of Bering Strait in which Jah makes an entrance between two places--Cape Dezhnev, Chuktotka Automomous Okrug, Russia and Cape Prince of Wales, Alaska. When the sea becomes ground, the snow of Russia becomes rainforest, and the ground of Alaska becomes forest and mountain. That's where the lost city of the forbidden contintent that no one must know. Origins of Warrior Race--Taverns Imakpik is known natives to the Bering Strait, speaking of the myth about the bad seeds between warriors during the ancient warrior wars and explaining why all Indian race breeds bred everywhere to make all Indian to stop hate each other just like racism. Taverns is mostly unknown natives to the world and keeps things secret from the world. First Establishment of Taverns Before Jah and Taverns Warrior Master, the Tavern Warrior Chief is killed by the powerful source of the energy has similiar to the unknown power of the God. Taverns is trying to make its warrior tribe clan's name alive and known to the world as if they hear of its name. Second Establishment of Taverns the Taverns Warrior Chief is the leader of the nation of Taverns before Omonous established. Third Establishment of Taverns The Taverns Warrior Master lead the group of warrior race fighters in the arena while Taverns Warrior Chief is not awaring of the master's illegal actions. Jah Jah is truly a warrior warrior in the public opinion of the Taverns, masters, and chief as they champs her the best warrior and champion of the Taverns and then they prommotes her the leader of the irreplacable Taverns. A source of energy is given them a blessing with honor. Jah receives it to become a leader of the irreplacable Taverns, but rather decides to go as a solo adventurer in which surprises the Taverns so much by wondering what a source is giving her a purpose to lead her path. Jah's fate There are jealousy and angry warrior race clan who wanted her dead as well as the new master who killed the master of the Taverns without being found that she killed the original master. There is a new warrior clan called the new Taverns, it means new breed of the warrior in which they broke the blessing and carried the curse to breed its warrior tribes. Old Taverns Epiphany, Euthrates, and Jah has been known each other as old Taverns tribe. New Taverns Unknownest to Jah, the New Taverns exist as Ajo, Ajello, and Araphoe. Kitts Eritrea is rumored to be a Kitts yet. Kitts is next breed after the New Taverns warrior race. O-Muscat O-Muscat is a team consisting of Eritrea and Jah are the part of the Taverns and its breed race. Others do not belong to the Taverns race. They help Eritrea and Jah stop the Taverns' interbreeding expansion problem. Category:Warrior Race Category:Team Category:Tribe